


Christmas Shopping

by Juli06



Series: Second Chance [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Depois de tantas reviravoltas Scully e Mulder podem finalmente respirar um pouco e viverem felizes com o pequeno Henry. Porém, as compras de natal mostram-se mais surpreendente que o planejado. - Continuação de Second Chance - (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).





	Christmas Shopping

 

**_Autora_ ** _: Juliana Alves_

**_Beta:_ ** _Marina Louise_

**_Categoria:_ ** _Romance, M &S, 5º temporada, Humor, Natal_

**_Advertências:_ ** _Nenhuma_

**_Classificação:_ ** _PG-13_

**_Capítulos:_ ** _1_

**_Completa:_ ** _[x] Yes [ ] No_

**_Resumo_** _:_   _Depois de tantas reviravoltas Scully e Mulder podem finalmente respirar um pouco e viverem felizes com o pequeno Henry. Porém, as compras de natal mostram-se mais surpreendente que o planejado._

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Infelizmente Mulder e Scully não me pertencem e sim a CC que gosta de ver as lágrimas dos fãs. Porém, o Henry é todo meu._

**_Nota:_ ** _Essa fanfic é a continuação de Second Chance, mas para quem não leu não se preocupe, essa pode ser lida separadamente. Porém, alguns elementos serão perdidos para quem não leu a estória anterior._

**...**

Faltavam três dias para o natal e Scully ainda não tinha encontrado um presente adequado para Mulder. Ela já havia comprado o de Henry horas antes, agora com quase dois anos o que o encantava era uma bola de basquete e carrinhos de corrida, culpa de Mulder que sempre fazia o pequeno assistir aos jogos e corridas.

Suspirando ela passou por uma loja de artefatos variados e parou em seus pés quando viu um quite interessante. Uma xícara com alguns desenhos de extraterrestre e o pires tinha um desenho de disco voador. Talvez esse fosse o presente perfeito, ela entrou na loja e fez a compra antes que pudesse mudar de ideia.

Os presentes dos outros convidados já estavam comprados e ela esperava ansiosa o dia de natal para rever com mais calma os amigos. Ela perambulou por algumas lojas a procura de uma blusa para sua mãe e sorriu ao lembrar como foi que sua Maggie havia descoberto sobre seu casamento e a adoção de Henry.

**_[Um ano antes...]_ **

_Maggie Scully sempre foi uma mulher paciente, mas confessava que não via a hora de reencontrar sua filha, ela estava com saudades depois de quase 6 meses de distância. Bill estava com ela, eles tinham combinado de surpreender Dana e descobrir o que ela queria dizer a eles. O telefonema dela era empolgante e feliz._

_Ao tocar a campainha ela esperou, quase saltitando em seus pés, que sua amada filha abrisse a porta e que ela pudesse lhe dar um abraço. Porém, assim que a maçaneta girou e a porta foi aberta Maggie arregalou os olhos surpresa._

**_..._ **

_Mulder estava tentando dar a papinha para Henry, entretanto o pequeno estava mais feliz em cuspir fora e chacoalhar o brinquedo em mãos. Mulder amaldiçoou Skinner por ter a infeliz ideia de dar essa coisa a Henry._

_“Vamos lá, garotão, abra a boca. Ajude o papai.” Implorou Mulder, mas nada aconteceu. Ele tentou lembrar como Scully fazia e sorriu quando a lembrança voltou. “Olha o avião, Henry. Olha o aviãozinho.”_

_O pequeno olhou a colher encantado e abriu a boca com entusiasmo, feliz Mulder continuou a alimentá-lo quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Henry sorriu e agitou os bracinhos acertando em cheio o prato nas mãos de Mulder, ele jurou que viu a sopa voar por toda a cozinha em câmera lenta._

_“Henry, sua mãe vai me matar”. Ele sussurrou e viu o bebê lhe olhar intrigado. Se levantando Mulder pegou um pano de prato e limpou o rostinho de Henry, e sem sucesso tentou limpar sua camisa branca._

_Ele estava tão distraído com o trabalho em mãos que abriu a porta sem nem olhar quem era e assim que levantou os olhos para ver se assustou quando deu de cara com Maggie e Bill Scully._

_“Olá, Sra. Scully”. Ele tentou sorriu, mas a cara brava de Bill o fez engolir em seco e começara a rezar que Scully voltasse logo._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?” Rosnou Bill e avançou em sua direção, Maggie parou o filho com um aperto no braço. Ela não deixou de perceber o aperto de Mulder na criança, ele tinha virado o lado esquerdo para dentro da casa como se protegesse o bebê de Bill._

_"A conversa será longa, Bill”. Falou Mulder sério. “Scully já está chegando sugiro que entrem e esperem por ela. Nós explicaremos tudo”._

_"Prefiro esperar aqui fora”. A petulância de Bill fez Maggie querer lhe dar umas palmadas como fazia quando ele era uma criança._

_“Fox, ela estará aqui em breve?” Finalmente Maggie conseguiu sair de seu ar chocado._

_“Sim, ela só foi falar com o sindico”. Ele disse e abriu espaço para eles entrarem, assim que Maggie passou ela encarou a aliança na mão dele e instantaneamente sabia sobre o que a filha queria informar._

_Relutante Bill entrou também, antes de fechar a porta Mulder percebeu que sua esposa estava congelada no final do corredor olhando para ele. Com um suspiro de alívio ele esperou ela se aproximar, a abraçando com carinho e beijando sua testa Mulder a empurrou para dentro de casa e seguiu para o ‘fuzilamento’._

_Depois de alguns gritos de indignidade de Bill, algumas acusações de ingratidão de Maggie eles perceberam que esse tipo de acusação estava deixando Dana triste._

_“Mãe, eu tentei falar com a senhora por dias, mas não consegui”._

_“Você poderia ter esperado que eu voltasse”._

_“Eu não podia, se demorássemos muito para concretizar nosso relacionamento o juiz poderia tirar o Henry de nós”. Falou Scully com a voz embargada e as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. Percebendo sua inquietação Mulder se aproximou dela e a tocou, assim ela saberia que não estaria só. Henry também percebeu o quanto chateada ela estava e começou a choramingar._

_O pequeno praticamente se jogou no colo de Scully e se agarrou na correntinha dela. Mulder esqueceu, momentaneamente, que ele tinha uma plateia e puxou Scully para seu lado a envolvendo num abraço amoroso. Ele falou alguma coisa no ouvido dela que a fez sorrir._

_Maggie não sabia o que dizer sobre a cena que estava presenciando, toda a raiva e frustração por não ter participado do casamento de sua filha sumiu quando percebeu que Scully estava feliz e que Mulder realmente a amava._

_Sem dizer nada Maggie se levantou e isso fez Scully olhar para mãe com tristeza, ela pensou que a mãe fosse embora e estivesse triste com tudo. Mas para sua surpresa ela abriu os braços e Scully a abraçou aliviada, Henry choramingou um pouco ao ser esmagado tirando risos das mulheres._

_“Filha... eu não posso negar que estou triste por ter perdido tanto de sua vida nesses últimos meses. Mas depois dessa demonstração de carinho entre vocês... eu sei que fez a coisa certa”. Falou Maggie e beijou a testa da filha com carinho. “Eu estou feliz por você estar feliz”._

_Antes de ir embora Maggie beijou Henry e abraçou Mulder o agradecendo por cuidar de sua filha. Com Bill as coisas foram mais complicadas, ele disse que precisava de tempo para absorver tudo isso e que voltaria para visitá-la._

_Scully fechou a porta um pouco mais aliviada, o peso que carregava por não ter tido oportunidade de contar a mãe sobre o casamento e a adoção a estava atormentando. Agora ela estava mais tranquila, sua família sabia que ela estava feliz e ficaria feliz por ela também._

**...**

Scully estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não viu que tinha se dirigido para uma loja da Victoria’s Secret, um sorriso travesso apareceu em seu rosto, ela sabia que Mulder iria adorar essas compras. E ao lembra-se dele olhou para o relógio, eles tinham combinado de se encontrarem na praça de alimentação ao meio dia para almoçarem, ela esperava que ele tenha cansado Henry nos brinquedos.

Assim que colocou o pé na loja ouviu alguém chamando seu nome e ela reconhecia aquela voz. Devagar e com um grande sorriso falso no rosto Scully se voltou para a pessoa.

“Oh meu Deus. Dana é você”. Uma mulher alta e loira com grandes unhas postiças a encarava.

“Mya, que surpresa”. Disse Scully e naquele momento ela queria estar morta. Mya era uma ex-colega da escola que fez questão de infernizar a vida de Scully durante todo o ensino médio. Ela era a perfeita líder de torcida namorando o capitão do time de futebol americano. A última vez que ela ouviu sobre Mya tinha sido quando ela se casou com um ricaço.

“Quanto tempo! Nossa... você não mudou nada”. Mya disse e olhou com desdém para Scully. “Ouvir dizer que você se tornou agente do FBI”.

“Sim, sou agente federal”. Scully não sabia mais o que dizer. _Será que seria deselegante ela perguntar quanto de silicone tinha em cada um dos seios?_

“Que bom”. Ela disse desconfortável e depois abriu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para Scully. “Lembra do Edward Cooper? Estamos noivos.”

Scully pensou um pouco, o nome não parecia ser estranho. Então uma luz brilhou em seu cérebro. Edward era um menino da sua oficina de biologia, um nerd que era apaixonado por Mya e nunca foi notado por ela. Pobre homem, teria que aturar essa megera.

“Claro que lembro, como ele vai?”

“Muito bem, ele é dono de uma empresa de software. Riquíssimo”. A risadinha debochada arrepiou Scully de medo. “Mas e você? Aposto que não encontrou alguém ainda. Você sabe, Dana, sua profissão assusta os homens”.

Scully encarou ela com raiva e estava a ponto de dar uma bela resposta quando sentiu um braço deslizando por sua cintura e o corpo quente de seu esposo fixando-se ao seu lado.

“Oi, amor”. Ele disse amoroso e a beijou nos lábios. “Estávamos com saudades e perdidos”.

“Que bom que me achou”. Ela falou sorrindo. “Querido, essa é Mya, uma antiga amiga da escola”.

Mulder podia ver que Scully detestava a mulher que estava olhando para ele embasbacada. Ela o encarava como se a qualquer momento fosse atacá-lo.

“Olá”. Ele começou e estendeu a mão em sua direção. “Sou Mulder”.

“Eu sou, Mya. Vocês são namorados?” Quis saber ela, até aquele momento ela não tinha percebido que Scully tinha uma aliança.

“Casados”. Ele falou e sorriu para Scully. “Desculpe ter que encerrar a conversa, mas nosso filho precisa da mãe”.

Mulder retirou as sacolas de Scully e entregou o pequeno Henry a ela que encarava Mya com um olhar curioso. A mulher deu um passo desconfortável para trás e sorriu sem graça.

“Não tem problemas, eu preciso ir. Essa correria de natal nos deixa sem tempo”.

“Verdade. Vejo você em breve, Mya. Foi um prazer reencontrá-la”. Scully disse e sem esperar respostas deu as costas para ela e seguiu caminhando ao lado de Mulder. Mya continuou a olhar a família de Scully e sentiu inveja por não ter aquele tipo de relacionamento com seu noivo. Com um suspiro ela foi embora.

“Obrigada por me salvar, Mulder”.

“Sem problemas, parceira”. Ele sussurrou e beijou seus cabelos. “Agora vamos comer, estou faminto”. O restou da tarde foi passado com mais compras de natal e pés doendo.

**...**

Depois de descobrirem que o apartamento de Scully era minúsculo para uma reunião entre amigos eles resolveram comprar uma casa de primeiro andar e grande o suficiente para não se esbarrarem. Agora havia uma enorme árvore de natal na sala, algumas meias penduradas na lareira e pisca-piscas por todo lugar deixando o ambiente iluminado.

“Mulder, você pegou a lenha?” Scully gritou da cozinha, o tempo havia piorado naquele dia e estava tendo uma pequena nevasca e para manter o calor na sala era preciso de muita madeira.

Scully já havia arrumado Henry e se arrumado, Mulder também já tinha tomado banho e eles estavam ansiosos para a chegada dos convidados.

“Scully, você precisa relaxar, com a quantidade de gente que vai ter daqui a pouco nessa sala a lenha será descartada”. Ele falou e abraçou ela pela cintura. Sorrindo ela colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou.

“Eu estou ansiosa”. Ela sussurrou para ele assim que se separaram. “Esse é nosso primeiro natal juntos como uma família”.

“Eu sei e será extraordinário”. Mulder falou e beijou seus lábios rapidamente quando ouviu a campainha. “Eu abro”.

Scully chamou Henry que se aproximou dela e esperou que o primeiro convidado aparecesse, _bem... foram três._

“Tio Foike, tio Byes, tio Langy.” A voz infantil e os nomes falados errados pelo pequeno arrancou sorriso de todos. Os pistoleiros entraram e entregaram uma sacola vermelha com presentes e uma garrafa de vinho. Em seguida Skinner e sua esposa chegaram com a sobremesa.

Maggie Scully chegou pouco depois com uma surpresa para Dana. Charlie havia sido autorizado a passar o natal com a família e mal esperou abrir a porta para abraçar a irmã. Depois de matar a saudade, Scully apresentou Mulder para ele, ela mal cabia em si de orgulho. De cara Mulder e Charlie se tornaram amigos, com os mesmos gostos em piadas sarcásticas eles fariam a graça da festa. Por último Peter e Luna chegaram com mais alguns doces, eles haviam começado a namorar há dois meses e pareciam felizes.

O jantar passou sem maiores intercorrências, eles conversaram e sorriram, contaram sobre alguns casos do arquivo X e debateram sobre algumas teorias de conspirações. Henry não conseguia parar de correr de um lado a outro, sempre tinha alguém o mimando ou brincando com ele. Era pouco mais da meia noite quando começaram a abrir os presentes, Maggie tentou convencê-los que deveria ser só de manhã, mas com seu charme Mulder conseguiu persuadir a sogra a seu favor e ela foi a primeira a abrir as surpresas.

Entre risadas e goles de _eggnnog_ eles se divertiam com os presentes bizarros e ao mesmo tempo únicos. Em algum momento Henry adormeceu nos braços da avó e os adultos continuaram a conversar. Mulder recebeu o último presente com um sorriso infantil nos lábios, ele abriu a caixa tão rápido que Scully achou que ele tinha rasgado mais do que devia.

Porém, ao ver os olhos dele se arregalarem e brilharem com lágrimas sabia que ele tinha visto o necessário. Ele a encarou com tanto amor que ela se viu afogando em seus olhos.

“É verdade?”

“Sim”.

“Eu te amo, Dana”. Ele disse e a puxou para um abraço quase a sufocando. Ele segurou em seu rosto e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Ninguém entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo e curioso do jeito que era Frohike pegou a caixa e sorriu. Ele então mostrou a todos, dentro havia um sapatinho de bebê verde e a frase: **_“Papai, estou chegando!”._** Todos começaram a bater palmas e gritarem felizes. A felicidade parecia não ter fim.

**_..._ **

O canceroso saiu do hospital com um sorriso no rosto, ele estava orgulhoso dos seus protegidos, por mais que lutasse em lados diferentes ele tinha uma admiração por eles. Pela luta deles. Entrando no carro ele encarou o homem em sua frente.

“Chegou o momento de deixá-los em paz”. O homem afirmou e foram embora. A promessa estava feita e os agentes não teriam mais ameaças em suas costas.

**...**

Enquanto isso... Mulder pegava no seu filho pela primeira vez, ele estava com medo de dar um passo e derrubar o pequeno embrulho, mas estava tão feliz que era impossível ficar parado.

“Como vai ser o nome dele?” Questionou Mulder.

“William. Assim como nossos pais”. Falou Scully cansada, mas feliz. Henry estava deitado ao seu lado na cama, ele encarava seu irmãozinho intrigado, ele não sabia o que sentir. Até que Mulder se aproximou dele e mostrou o bebê.

“Olhe, Henry, esse é William seu irmãozinho”. Sussurrou o agente e esperou.

Com cuidado Henry tocou na cabecinha de William e sorriu quando o bebê fez um barulhinho feliz e naquele momento uma grande conexão se formou entre eles. Scully e Mulder se encararam sorrindo, eles tinham completado sua família e não podiam estar mais contentes.

“Papa?” Chamou Henry.

“Sim?”

“Eu já sei o que dar para o Will no natal”. Ele falou ainda encarando o irmão.

“Uau.. estamos ansiosos, não estamos?” Mulder brincou. “Ainda falta muito para o fim de ano, amigão, mas prometo que nas próximas compras de natal escolheremos um presente perfeito.”.

Henry confirmou entusiasmado e se aconchegou a mãe que acompanhava a conversa calada, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela abraçou Henry trazendo ele para seu lado e encarou seu esposo com um grande brilho nos olhos.

“Eu te amo, Fox”. Ela disse enquanto ele sentava ao seu lado na cama.

“Eu também te amo, Dana”. Ele sussurrou e beijou a cabecinha de seu caçula. “Obrigado”.

 

**_Fim_ **


End file.
